


Skaiheda

by redqueenoctavia



Series: The 100 Theories [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on leaked spoilers and my personal theory, F/M, season 5 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: When Praimfaya came again, people returned to the sky. There, Octavia rules as Skaiheda.  [Season 5 speculation]





	

It was Ascension Day.

The date marked eight years since Commander Octavia had ascended.

She had won the Conclave on the ground shortly before _Praimfaya_ hit, and now ruled as Commander. This Commander was different than the others. She was not only _Heda_ , she had become known as the first _Skaiheda_ , the first to rule in the Sky.

When _Praimfaya_ came again, people from every clan had joined together and returned to the sky.

Octavia had been reluctant to go back into space. Besides all the bad memories of growing up on the Ark, she had felt weary of the fight and of that life. She had done her duty, her people were safe. She had felt like she could finally stop. But Bellamy had insisted, practically dragging her inside the ship and telling her that if she didn’t go, neither would he. She had given into his ultimatum.

Little did they know at the time, Bellamy had saved more than his sister’s life that day…

Octavia had been pregnant at the time.

At first, she’d been scared, unsure about whether or not she wanted to keep the child. Fatherless, in a world filled with uncertainty where they would have to survive day to day. What kind of future would it have? But she’d had the support of those closest to her and when she had held her and Lincoln’s baby in her arms, Octavia had wept tears of joy and she’d known she’d done the right thing. Lily was everything.

Through all the sleepless nights and childhood illnesses, through every political crisis, Ilian had stood by her side.

Ilian… Even though it was often said that to be Commander was to be alone, it was not uncommon for a Commander to choose a companion. And Octavia had chosen him.

Less common, however, was a Commander choosing to have children.

Three years after Lily was born, Octavia gave had given birth to her second child. It was another girl, Willa. Ilian had wanted to name their child after his mother and Octavia had agreed, knowing how much it meant to him.

Lily and Willa were inseparable. They were as different as the sun and the moon, but the two sisters loved each other fiercely.

Octavia still missed Lincoln every day, but the ache had lessened with time. And despite the numbing pain that was still lingered, Octavia was able to focus on the good moments they’d had together. She had given all of his belongings to Lily and had told her everything about her father. Even though Lily would never meet him, Octavia wanted to make sure her daughter knew her father as much as possible.

Being the Commander in charge of a Coalition and the mother of two young girls wasn’t always easy, but no matter what, Octavia always made time for her daughters.

As was now the case…

Ilian sat with Willa in his lap as he braided her dark wavy hair. Meanwhile, Octavia sat beside Lily – who already had her brown curls braided – on the bed as her eldest daughter went through Lincoln’s book for the millionth time.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Octavia called out.

Indra opened the door and stepped into the Commander’s private quarters.

“Indra!” Lily exulted. She set down the book, jumped up from the bed and ran straight into the woman’s arms. Indra cradled Lily’s head as the little girl’s arms wrapped around her tightly. She loved Lily as if she was her own flesh and blood.

Indra turned her attention back to Octavia.

“The Ambassadors are ready,” she announced.

The Ambassadors and high-ranking members of each clan, as well as her novitiates, all gathered for another Ascension Day, a day in which they would celebrate the ascension of Octavia as Commander and honor the previous Commanders.

Octavia nodded. “Thank you.”

She stood from the bed and leaned down to kiss Ilian’s waiting lips. Then, she dropped a kiss on Willa’s forehead. “See you soon, my angel.” She did the same as she passed by Lily. “I’ll be back soon, baby. Take care of your little sister, okay?”

“Okay, Mama.”

Octavia and Indra left together, escorted by two guards, while Ilian stayed with the girls.

In the throne room, Gaia, in her role of Flamekeeper, already stood waiting beside the Commander’s throne. Indra took her place on the other side of the seat.

Octavia sat down and looked at her people, taking everything in.

“Shall we begin?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **I’m basing this on:**  
>  • the leaked script of the Season 4 finale, which kinda made sense to me. I mean, Earth is going to hell in a handbasket, there’s no way out of this except maybe going back to space...  
> • [my theory that Octavia might become the next Commander](http://thesupremefangirl.tumblr.com/post/158023131691)
> 
>  **Also:**  
>  • It’s pretty obvious that Octavia and Ilian are going to become canon and, to be honest, I ship them (don't you worry though! I still ship Linctavia with all my heart and will continue to write Linctavia fics). Now, I don’t think it’ll happen in Season 4... Even if she begins to fall for him, I'm pretty sure she’s going to push him away. At most, in my opinion, there might be some hand-holding or a kiss that he initiates, but nothing more.  
> • Why I think they’re going to have a daughter: Willa was Ilian’s mother. Why would they bother giving the character a name if she was only going to have one scene, the scene where she died? Why couldn’t she have stayed anonymous like Ilian’s father and brother? So I think that Ilian and Octavia are going to have a daughter sometime in the (distant?) future and they’re going to name her Willa.  
>   
>   
> I know that even if it happens, it won’t happen exactly like this (I wish!) but still… I liked the idea of it and I wanted to share it. Besides, I love the idea of Skairipa becoming Skaiheda. ♥  
> p.s. – I imagine there will be problems and conflicts between the clans like there always is, but I didn’t have the time or the will to write about it.


End file.
